A medio vivir
by rollinsmarsh
Summary: Sakura llevaba una vida llena de tranquilidad. Al menos eso era lo que hacía creer a los demás. Pero tras el final de la guerra, en el que su amado había perdido la vida, el brillo y la alegría de la vida la habían abandonado. todo da un vuelco inesperado cuando descubre que naruto había estado ocultándole una verdad de suma importancia.


**hola a todos :D**

 **antes que nada, quisiera decir que este fanfic es especial para mi. ¿porque? bueno, porque en realidad es mi primer fanfic xD**

 **bien, esta historia comencé a escribirla tres semanas antes del final del manga de naruto y me prometí a mi misma que si este terminaba de la manera en que yo esperaba, lo publicaría pese a que estaba totalmente en contra (soy algo vergonzosa ya ven) así que...promesas son promesas.**

 **aquí dejo el primer capitulo, esperando que lo disfruten.**

::los personajes de naruto pertenecen a masashi kishimoto, sin embargo la trama es de mi total autoria::

* * *

Capítulo 1

" _Tengo una familia y tengo amigos, pero si te vas…para mi será lo mismo que estar sola._

 _Haré_ _cualquier cosa por ti, por eso, por favor quédate._

 _Si no puedes quedarte…llévame contigo."_

-sakura…

Escuchaba una voz a la distancia.

-sakura.

La voz se volvió más cercana y logro despertarla. Abrió los ojos lentamente.

-sakura, te quedaste dormida.

Buscó con la mirada a la persona que le hablaba.

-shizune-san- se incorporó de un movimiento al reconocer a la chica.-lo siento…

-no te preocupes.- la pelinegra le sonreía amablemente aunque con una clara preocupación dibujada en el rostro- últimamente has estado trabajando demasiado. Es normal que estés cansada.

-sí, bueno… no realmente. Ahora mismo volveré a trabajar.-dijo tomando algunos papeles esparcidos por el escritorio.

-no, déjalo. Venia para avisarte que kakashi-san te mando llamar. Tiene una misión para ti.

-oh – la pelirosa parpadeo algo confundida.- está bien, gracias. Iré ahora mismo.

Se levantó de la silla donde reposaba y agito uno de sus brazos en señal de despedida.

Desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, sakura dedicaba cada minuto que tenía libre a ayudar en el hospital de konoha. Cuidar a los enfermos, preparar medicinas, todo tipo de encargos.

Cualquier tarea que ocupara un tiempo considerable.

Bajó las escaleras con cuidado, pues aún estaba algo adormilada.

Se sentía apenada, pero en el fondo agradecía a shizune por haberla despertado. Se encontraba en la peor parte de aquel sueño…

-buenos días sakura!- le saludo una alegre recepcionista agitando el brazo.

-buenos días.-le respondió sakura con una ancha sonrisa.

-¿te vas tan pronto a casa?

-no- respondió la peli rosa mientras se acercaba al borde del escritorio-el hokage me mandó llamar. Al parecer tiene una misión para mí.

-ya veo. La vida de los shinobis debe ser tan difícil.- dijo la chica con una leve mueca de desagrado.

-bueno…-sakura se encogió de hombros, no sabía cómo responder a aquello. Es cierto que era complicada, pero al haber estado tanto tiempo en ello la costumbre hacia que pareciera más sencillo de lo que realmente era.

-oye tú!- se escuchó una voz de mujer con tal fuerza que hizo que ambas se sobresaltaran- deja de perder el tiempo y ponte a trabajar.

La mujer se acercó a la chica en la recepción y le propino un golpe en la cabeza.

-s-si jefa- decía la chica mientras sobaba la zona del golpe.

Sakura se alejó riendo discretamente mientras la mujer seguía regañando a la pobre chica.

Mientras caminaba por las calles, todos le brindaban alegres y cordiales saludos.

La reputación que se había ganado tras el término de la guerra era semejante a la de un héroe. Una chica que lo había dado todo por curar a cada uno de los miles de shinobis que luchaban por el bien de sus aldeas.

Había logrado salvar a muchos… _pero no a todos._

… …

Luego de un ajetreado día finalmente se dirigía a casa.

Después de haber hablado con kakashi, este le informo que partiría a su misión dentro de dos días, puesto que al día siguiente tendrían una gran celebración. Nadie podía faltar a ella.

Las grandes naciones habían acordado llevar a cabo una celebración anual, para recordad el fin de la guerra que había amenazado al mundo shinobi con la extinción y brindar reconocimiento a aquellos que tan arduamente habían luchado en ella.

Al día siguiente se cumplirían tres años desde dicha fecha. Además, esta coincidía con el cumpleaños de otro de sus proclamados héroes: el rubio hiperactivo cabeza hueca.

Pero para sakura, aquella fecha tenía un significado más. Se cumplirían tres años desde que _él_ se había ido.

 _Para siempre._

Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación dispuesta a dejar todo preparado para su misión. Tenía la necesidad de mantenerse intensamente ocupada, pues cuando no lo hacía, los recuerdos acudían inmediatamente a torturarla.

Recuerdos dolorosos, desoladores…

Sacudió su cabeza y se golpeó las mejillas con ambas manos. Recordar no tenía ningún sentido. Aunque en el fondo sabía que no podría evitarlo, sobre todo en aquellas fechas.

Se concentró en su tarea.

Tres horas después todo estaba preparado. Podría partir a penas terminara la celebración. No quería desperdiciar ni un segundo.

No tardo en sentir que sus parpados pesaban a causa del cansancio. Se lanzó sobre la cama y dio un largo suspiro. No le gustaba dormir. Sabía exactamente cuáles serían sus sueños, siempre tenía los mismos.

Se giró sobre un costado y apretó la almohada contra su pecho. Las noches eran el momento más duro del día, puesto que su mente le lanzaba con furia todo aquello que luchaba por mantener alejado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, logrando que su almohada humedeciera rápidamente.

Lo que en su interior era un profundo llanto, en el exterior apenas parecía un leve gimoteo. No quería preocupar a sus padres.

Sus lágrimas no cesaron hasta que cayó profundamente dormida.

Aun incluso sumida en la inconciencia su mente era ocupada por una sola persona.

-sasuke…- suspiro su nombre entre sueños.

… …

A la mañana siguiente, las risas y parloteos provenientes de fuera lograron despertarla de su pesado sueño. La celebración había comenzado.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría dormido. A través de su ventana veía que el sol ocupaba una posición bastante elevada en el cielo.

Se levantó y dirigió lentamente al baño. Se miró en el espejo y vio que sus ojos estaban hinchados. Suspiro y comenzó a desvestirse para darse un baño. No podía dejar que nadie la viera con ese penoso aspecto.

Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que verse feliz. Aunque se estuviese rompiendo por dentro.

Termino de secar su cabello, se dio un leve vistazo en el espejo y decidió que estaba lista.

Apenas salió de su casa la gente comenzó a saludarla alegremente y ella les respondía con amplias sonrisas. Las calles de konoha estaban llenas de color y resplandecían a causa del gozo de los habitantes.

Pese a que estaba rodeada de felicidad, sakura no la sentía en absoluto.

Al pasar el tiempo había decidido que tenía que seguir adelante, continuaría viviendo por el bien de aquellos que la querían.

Sin embargo, toda motivación y deseo personal habían desaparecido de su corazón hacía tiempo ya.

Había aprendido a fingir todo tipo de emociones frente a los demás. Si no pudiera ejercer de shinobi, podría ser una gran actriz, bromeaba con pesar.

Había aprendido a recoger cada pedazo de su corazón al amanecer y cubrirlo con una bonita envoltura para mostrar a los demás.

Si continuaba así, mantenía la esperanza de que algún día el dolor que la embargaba se tornara cada vez más tenue hasta que dejara de existir por completo.

Aunque desde su perspectiva parecía un futuro muy lejano…

-sa-ku-ra!

Se sobresaltó ligeramente al escuchar que la llamaban. Se giró en seco para ver quien le hablaba.

-llevo al menos 5 minutos llamándote, ¿Qué te pasa?- ino la miraba con cara de reproche.

-lo siento. Estaba distraída.- aun le costaba enfocar sus pensamientos.

-no me había dado cuenta…- dijo la rubia poniéndose una mano en la cintura.-

-¿qué es lo que querías?- dijo sakura después de que ino parecía mirarla con suspicacia.

-oh cierto – la chica relajo su expresión- quería preguntarte, ¿no has visto a naruto? Hace un rato que se desapareció sin decir nada y todos están preguntando por él.

-no, no lo he visto. – Sakura vio como ino suspiraba con irritación – ¿lo buscaron en su casa?

-la verdad es que no –ino se rascaba la cabeza con fastidio.

-si quieres yo puedo ir a buscarlo.

-¿de verdad?- el rostro de ino se ilumino –entonces te lo encargo. Yo también quiero divertirme y no dejaban de fastidiar con lo mismo…

Sakura vio como Ino se alejaba balbuceando y contoneándose con gracia.

Volvió su vista al frente y se puso en marcha al apartamento de naruto.

Al llegar vio que la luz escapaba por debajo de la puerta y supo que él estaba ahí.

Llamo a la puerta y a los pocos segundos este le abrió.

-sakura-chan ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto el rubio con genuina sorpresa.

-me mandaron a buscarte. Al parecer te escapaste sin decir nada a nadie.

-ah si – el chico se rascaba la cabeza –necesitaba descansar un poco de la fiesta.

Naruto Tenía un aspecto melancólico, que muy pocas veces había llegado a ver. Pero dada la fecha en que se encontraban, no le sorprendía del todo

-pues si no te apresuras, no creo que la fiesta tarde en venir hacia acá.

El rubio palideció.

-será mejor que vaya.- se convenció a si mismo.- espérame, recogeré mis zapatos y nos vamos.

Diciendo esto, dejo la puerta abierta y salió disparado hacia otra habitación.

Sakura miraba distraída a su alrededor y entonces diviso algo que llamo su atención.

Se acercó lentamente, y al estar frente a ello su corazón dio un vuelco.

Era la misma foto que desde su infancia había contemplado con anhelo, la misma que desde hace tres años había guardado bajo llave en su buro.

 _La formación del equipo 7._

Parecían haber pasado siglos desde la última vez que sus ojos habían visto su rostro, aunque en su mente no había desaparecido ni un solo día.

Inconscientemente su dedo se resbalo sobre el cristal que la cubría como si tratara de obtener algo de ella. Deseaba algo que ya no podría ser.

-sakura-chan…- la voz de naruto resonó en su cabeza y se sobresaltó.

El rubio la observaba en completa quietud.

-ah, ¿ya estás listo? –no se atrevía girarse por miedo a lo que su rostro pudiera revelar.

-desde hace 10 minutos.- respondió el chico con un tono sombrío.

Aquello la sorprendió.

 _¿Diez minutos?_

¿Acaso solía perder la noción del tiempo de ese modo?

-¿en verdad? Lo siento, este día me he distraído con mucha facilidad.-devolvió la foto a su lugar tratando de controlar el temblor de sus manos.

-sakura-chan – continuo como si ella no hubiese dicho nada- ¿lo extrañas mucho?

Sakura sintió como si un aguijón se hubiese incrustado en su pecho.

-ah, bueno, desde luego que me acuerdo de el –su voz sonaba temblorosa- pero yo ya no…-se formó un nudo en su garganta.

Había roto su fina defensa. El haber reprimido su dolor por tanto tiempo hizo que este se desbordara sin control a la mínima provocación.

Sus piernas perdieron fuerza y la hicieron caer al suelo.

Naruto observaba consternado la escena. El llanto desesperado de aquella chica habría hecho estremecer hasta el último ser sobre la tierra.

... ...

Un inquietante silencio envolvía la habitación.

Ninguno de los dos se había movido.

-lo siento- sakura fue quien rompió el silencio.-siento haberme puesto así. Sé que ya ha pasado bastante tiempo, ya debería haber madurado un poco…- su voz se desvaneció. Temía romper en llanto una vez más.

El seguía en silencio.

Sakura lo miro discretamente por encima de su hombro. Tenía la cabeza baja y los puños apretados con tal fuerza que parecía ser doloroso.

-sakura-chan, lo siento –su voz sonaba con verdadera culpa.

 _¿Por qué te disculpas?_

-no- decía sakura mientras trataba de levantarse- tú no has hecho nada. No tienes por qué disculparte.

-sakura-chan, escúchame- el rubio trataba de atraer su atención.

-está bien- decía mientras se sacudía y caminaba hacia la puerta- todos deben estar esperándote. No deberías tardar más.

-es sobre sasuke. Algo que me dijo antes de…- se detuvo en seco, vacilante.

Sakura se estremeció.

-está bien. –Repitió – no necesito saberlo.

 _Para poder continuar…_

Naruto chasqueo la lengua y se acercó hasta quedar a centímetros de ella. La tomo con firmeza de los hombros e hizo que lo mirara.

-¡escúchame!- los ojos de naruto resplandecían con fiereza

Sakura se sorprendió. Pocas veces había visto a naruto en ese estado.

-sasuke, el…- tomo aire y lo retuvo unos segundos- él está vivo.

... ...

* * *

 **¿y bien? que tal les pareció? ¿les gusto? ¿lo odiaron? si desean dejar comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, bullying, todo es perfectamente bien recibido.**

 **me despido por ahora, y espero verlos en la continuación 7u7**

 **aclaraciones: quizás encontraron cosas que no concuerdan con lo que ahora sabemos de naruto. considere modificar ciertas cosas, pero ya que a fin de cuentas es una historia original, no creí que hiciera algún daño dejarlas como estaban.**

 **la única cosa que modifique, fue nombrar a kakashi como el hokage, ya que me dio mucho gusto xD pero originalmente mencionaba a tsunade**


End file.
